The Only Escape
by Kitkat9066
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a story that is based on the song by Ludacris...   Bella thinks she is alone but there are other girls like her, she just doesn't know. Angela and Jessica.   Rated for abuse and lemons and rape. It'll be better than the summary!   Please read.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay this is another story and it's based on the song by Ludacris, Runaway Love. **_

_**Hope you like it **_

* * *

><p><span>The Only Escape<span>

Chapter 1:

Mom passed out again, I heard the thump of her fall and I bit my lip as I watched as my door opened and Dad came in with a almost smirk and I watched as he shut and locked the door and I cringed, knowing what was to come.

"Please, dad, no," I said.

"Bella," he said. "Don't."

I cringed as he came towards my bed and I cringed up against the headboard and he started pulling my clothes off but I kept trying to push him away and it never worked, he just hit me and continued pulling my clothes off and I struggled and struggled but he kept hitting and hitting me until I had no strength left to fight.

He started fondling me and then he pushed one of his fingers into me and then soo I was forced to give him a blow job and he moaned and then, he lied on top of me as I slumped against my bed and my head on my pillow, my eyes barely staying open as he pushed into me, raping me (his own daughter).

I couldn't believe how life could be so cold. I watched as he pulled his pants back on and left, closing my door again and I quickly got up and locked my door. Then had a quick shower and went to bed.

I dreamt of life, all over again. I couldn't believe I had to put up with this during the day and now at night, in my dreams. They should've been my only escape from life but no it's not, it's when everything gets worst.

I woke up and walked over to my drawers and got dressed for school. Normal jeans, a long sleeved shirt to cover all the marks and bruises.

I got my bag and looked out the window to see dad's car already gone and I quickly walked out of my room and seen mom doing the washing, taking a few shots.

The only hell was home. I walked up to mom and tried telling her about dad but she looked at me in disbelief.

"Don't lie, Bella, it makes your nose bigger," mom said. I felt like screaming back at her that the only thing that made my nose bigger was dad punching me in the face but I just walked out of the door and out of the house and to school.

I hated school, nobody listened to me and I had to hold myself to keep calm.

I watched as I looked around at all the people laughing and talking amongst themselves and I had to close my eyes to stop myself from crying and then I opened them and sat at my usual seat. With nobody surrounding me.

I sat down and ate lunch quietly. It was only a sandwhich, it was all I could afford at the corner store. I saved the other half of my sandwhich for later and then I walked to my next class when the bell rang and I got up and walked to my biology class and sat where I usually did, on my own, up the back, where nobody could see me (not that anybody actually seen me) and I watched as two new kids came into the class.

Everybody had been wondering when they'd appear, everyone except me, I'd been thinking about everything I have since I was little, home. I had been thinking about everyone elses as well and how they'd get treated during the night while I was getting abused and raped by my father.

I couldn't think about it anymore. I just couldn't. I had to stop thinking. I had to stop moving. I had to.

"Oh," the teacher said when they went up to them and handed them a slip. "Uhmm... Edward, take a seat near Bella, she'll be your lab partner and then Alice, there's a seat right by Angela for you."

"Which one's which?" Alice and Edward asked at the same time.

"Oh, yes. Bella's the girl up the back and Angela's the one to the left and in the middle," he replied.

The boy walked up towards me and I had to admit that he was quite handsome with his reddish brown almost bronzer hair and green eyes. He was pale, along with the other girl. He was wuite tall.

She had pale skin, green eyes also and black hair that was in a pixie-cut, she was soo small and all of her features were tiny and she was soo beautiful, I wished for everything in the world that I was her.

I closed my eyes and looked away. Flasbacks of the past three nights came back. Mom bringing home another guy and laughing with him and then it all ended in a fight and everyone shouting at each other down stairs, while I was upstairs hearing all of it and wishing I was someone else as dad stomped up the stairs to see me all curled up sitting in front of the washing machine. He dragged me by my hair to my bed and it all happened over again, like it did last night. I had to shut my eyes to stop the tears from falling and I looked out the window, more memories coming back. Dad hitting mom, mom falling and tears in her eyes and dad stomping back up stairs and mom popped a few more pills and then went back to the tv with a bottle of whisky in hand and I walked upstairs, hoping to get away from everything and dad was waiting, lying on my bed, waiting for me.

"Are you alright?" I head a voice ask beside me. The voice sounded like honey and velvet.

I looked up at him, shocked. "You're talking to me?" I asked him, stunned that he'd talk to me.

He looked at me confused, his brown furrowing and wrinkling in between his forehead and eyebrows.

"Nobody talks to me," I told him, answering his unspoken question.

"Oh," he replied.

I faced the front of the class, pretending to listen.

"Why don't they talk to you?" he asked.

I looked at him. "They think I'm a bit strange and noboy listens to me," I told him.

"Well, I'm listening," he said, smiling down at me.

I turned away, cranky that he was just too beautiful. I looked out the window. "But not for long," I muttered, more to myself than him.

I was plain, I had dark brown mahongany hair, brown eyes, and was pale-albino.

I could see him smile in the corner of my eyes. "What's that? Right there?" he asked, poking at my bruise and it hurt and I flinched. "Did you get into a fight?"

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I pulled back, I felt like he was making fun of me. I stood up and ran out of the room, tears rolling down my face as he stared after me confusedly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review and let me know what you think, much appreciated, thanks <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you liked the first chapter, this is the second! Hope you likey! **_

* * *

><p><span>The Only Escape<span>

Chapter 2:

I stayed in the bathrooms, crying. I skipped fifth period and I didn't go to lunch. I had stayed in the bathrooms, crying, almost all day, but for the rest of the day, I had.

I got up and washed my face as the door opened and I turned to see that Alice girl from my biology class and a girl with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes that looked as if she came out of a _Sports Illustrated _magazine and I had to look away from her beauty and close my eyes.

"Bella?" I heard a small angelic voice ask.

I looked up and it was Alice who had spoken. "How do you know my name?" I asked her.

"My brother told me when I yelled at him," she said.

I looked at her cluelessy and confused.

"Edward," she answered my unspoke question. Then she guestured to the girl beside her. "This is my friend slash adopted sister, Rosalie."

"Hey," I said to her.

"Hello," she replied kindly.

"Edward's been worried all day, he didn't mean to offend you with what he said, nor hurt you," Alice said. "Edward just tends to say things without thinking sometimes, and I guess he was also trying to make you laugh because you looked so miserable."

I nodded. "It's okay," I replied.

"He'd really like to apologise," Rosalie replied in a voice that sounded like the wind and chimes.

I was staring into the mirror, picking out all my flaws that looked soo ugly. I had a huge bruise on my face and my eyes were too dark and too sad. My nose was too mis-shaped from all the breakage of it. I was too small and I looked to fragile. My face was puffy from all the crying. I looked at the floor and shook away all my thoughts and then I looked up at them.

I knew I'd get in trouble if I was late at getting home.

"Sorry, I've really got to go," I said and walked out of the bathroom, leaving them standing there and I seen a guy with blonde curly hair, blue eyes and really tall and muscly standing outside the door with a guy with that was even more muscly and a bit more taller than the other one and had dark brown curly hair and deep dark brown eyes.

"I'm Jasper," the guy that was blonde said.

"I'm Emmett," the dark haired guy said.

I quickly walked past them, my head down and walked home, past Edward who was standing by a silver Volvo and staring at me.

I got home and I seen mom's car was already gone and Charlie was standing there, arms crossed, at the door. I walked up the footpath and looked at him.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to ask the teacher a math question," I lied.

"Bella don't lie," dad said, slapping me on my face. "I heard about you running out in Biology and skipping your classes."

"Dad," I said. "Somebody just said something really mean and upset me. I couldn't handle it."

"Bull shit!" Dad screamed. "Get upstairs, into your room and wait for me to get up there."

I hung my head and frowned as I walked upstairs into my room and put my bag under my bed and the door opened, scaring me, causing me to jump and there stood dad with a smirk on his face and he smirked even more as I had jumped.

I felt him come over to me and what happens every day of my life happened again and I folloed the usual procedure, make dinner for everyone and then have a shower and go to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading, please review, much appreciated <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the third chapter... I hope you like it. **_

_**Sorry if it's so stupid. **_

* * *

><p><span>The Only Escape<span>

Chapter 3:

I woke up and looked out my window to see both mom and dad's cars gone and I quickly got up and got dressed after having a quick shower and then I went to school with a broken finger and a new formed scar on the corner of my head that was bleeding again and was really deep. I wasn't sure if I needed stitches but I've gone without stitches my whole life so I would be okay.

I put a bandaid on my forehead before I walked to school and the blood was already seeping through so I got a few others and then grabbed my bag and walked to school.

I walked into the parking lot and then walked to my first class.

My morning classes flew by in a daze and I hadn't seen Edward all morning, that was until I got to lunch.

I seen Edward sitting with his family, they were all away from everyone else and they were all looking at me. Edward stood up and I turned my back and out of the corner of my eyes I seen him sit back down again and I sat down, on my own again, like always.

But this time, I didn't have lunch so I sat there, starving all lunch and then I went to Biology.

Edward was already sitting there, looking through his book and then suddenly he looked up and our eyes had made contact for a split second because I dropped my head and wazlked to my seat that was at the window.

I looked out the window at the crows attacking the blue little bird and it reminded me of myself and I frowned, wanting to help that bird so bad. But then the janitor came and started hittting his broom out at the crows and they flew away and he picked up the little scared blue bird and took it away.

I mentally sighed in relief. I needed to find a way to thank that janitor. I _had _to, for the little bird, it would want me to.

"Bella?" I heard someone ask, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Bella?" It was Edward.

I turned. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to offend you yesterday, sorry," he said. "And when you weren't at lunch, I got worried."

"Yeah, sure," I said quickly.

The teacher came in and I didn't pay much attention because I already knew how to do all of this because I was in extension classes last year and now I'm not so I know everything in all my classes this year, mom taught me that trick, ever since I started high school and now I woulkd barely fail because I already knew what I got wrong and what I got right for tests and everything.

I started doodling in my book and drawing random things and I looked down at it shocked when I realised it was a mermaid at an island and it all looked realistic and like it could jump out of the picture and into real life.

"Wow, that's good. Are you an artist?" I heard Edward ask.

"No, I'm not an artist," I said.

"Well, you should be," he replied.

"I'm just a kid," I finished the rest of my statement before.

I seen a confused Edward beside me from out of then corner of my eye and then he shrugged it off and paid attention again.

The bell rang and I walked off to my next classes and then lunch. I had Alice in one of my classes and both Edward _and _Alice in one of my classes, it wasn't good. They asked about my band-aid. I told them I slipped. They didn't believe me.

When school finished I walked home and put my things in my room and then Dad came home and everything happened the same as every other night.

Home is hell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finished! Next two chapters will be in Jessica's POV then after them next two chapters will be in Angela's POV<strong>_


End file.
